La Cita y algo más?
by ajsakura
Summary: Jade después de tener su "cita" con Tori empieza a verla de diferente manera. Corregido :D


**Mi tercer Fanfic... Salio de la nada y la verdad es que no sé como darle fin a mis historias :(**

**Para los que les gusto Jadeylin Yes, Por acá estoy trabajando en una continuación, pero hasta que no la tenga completa no empezaré a subir capítulos.**

**Espero disfruten este.**

**Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Sikowitz, viejo zorro y loco, nos puso a hacer una obra de teatro que por "casualidades de la vida", los papeles principales nos tocaba interpretarlos a Tori y a mí. Yo sería la esposa de un astronauta narcoleptico representado por Tori. Ninguna de las dos era capaz de actuar de manera amigable, ¿por qué? no lo sé, bueno por mi parte sí. Pero ella que se empeñaba en tener contacto físico conmigo, en aquella ocasión ni se atrevía en lo más mínimo.<p>

Así que ese loco amante de los cocos nos obligó a tener una cita, si claro, ella y yo una cita, si fuera posible tal barbaridad. Pero eso no basto, puso a esos dos mequetrefes de Sinjin y ese chico moreno del afro a vigilarnos, para que cumpliéramos el quedarnos ahí juntas hasta la media noche. Casi lo mato.

Después de estar un rato ahí sentadas comiendo, con ese ruidito fastidioso que hacía Vega al comer hablamos, bueno me toco gritarle para que no hiciera bulla y después hablo. Preferiría volver a escuchar sus sorbos que a su voz.

"Porque no nos decimos cosas bonitas que admiramos de la otra" Ay por Dios Vega, no hay nada bueno en ti, pero si quieres adúlame.

- Empieza tu - Me dijo, yo busque algo en mi negro corazón que de verdad me agradara de esta chica y oh sorpresa, su canto me gustaba.

- Tú no cantas tan del asco - Le dije, no podía decirle que cantaba bien. No, no, Jade West no hace eso - Ahora tú.

- Me gusta la forma en que tú no tienes miedo a decir lo que piensas - que clase de cumplido es ese Vega, yo te digo algo medio lindo y viniendo de mí es mucho y tu sales con esas babosada.

- Eso es estúpido.

- Ves, ahí está - Me dice señalándome - Ahora puedes decir cómo te parezco.

- Algunas personas piensan que en ciertos ángulos tú eres bonita - Ella sonríe satisfecha - Ahora di que yo soy bonita.

- Tu eres muy Bonita - Me dijo, yo la mire sorprendida y me hizo un gesto despreocupado de que era cierto.

Luego llegaron esos dos idiotas a dañarnos el momento "Queremos estar solas" Les dijo Vega pero no hicieron caso. Uno de ellos se ganó un golpe por mi parte. Disfrute su dolor. Ambas nos miramos y decidimos salir a cantar una canción a ver si esos dos entendían la indirecta tan directa de que no queríamos estar con ellos. Oh sí que los habíamos hechos sentir mal. Fue genial Tori (la santa) Vega fue mala con un chico. Me empieza a gustar esta chica. Me sentí bien compartir una canción con ella, pero shhhh no se lo digan.

El día de la obra llego y nos fue bien en nuestra representación. Disfrutamos tanto de ella que decidimos tomarnos unas fotos en donde parecíamos pareja con los disfraces, fue divertido ese día.

"Tori Vega se ve bien con bigote" Pensé cuando estaba en mi cuarto, tirada en la cama mirando el celular. Entre a su perfil y vi su último estado: Ya me rasure el mostacho después de un largo día de actuación. Estado soñolienta. "Sí que eres estúpida Vega" Apague mi celular y me dispuse a dormir.

Los días pasaron y la relación con Tori cambio de cierta forma, un leve toque de amabilidad por mi parte.

Ese día escuche que Tori había estado rotando de vehículo en vehículo porque el viajar con su hermana por esos días no era algo tolerable. Así que quise jugarle una pequeña broma y me ofrecí a llevarla a la escuela. Ella estaba asustada y dudaba de ir conmigo, oh sí que me divertiría.

Esa mañana íbamos en mi auto, tenía todo preparado, puse una pala en el asiento de atrás, seguro eso llamaría su atención y la pondría nerviosa. Luego de eso me puse a cantar como si de una psicópata se tratara. Vi cómo se desabrochaba el cinturón sigilosamente y luego bang. Ella salto del auto.

- Estas bien - Le pregunte como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

- Si - Respondió ella con claro dolor en su voz.

- No quieres que te lleve - Le dije maliciosamente.

- No, puedo caminar desde acá.

- Segura.

- Sí.

- A la otra - Dije con intención de que ella creyera de que verdad quería hacerle algo. De verdad que estas mal Vega, como se te ocurre salirte de un auto mientras está en movimiento, sí que crees que estoy loca.

Después de eso vinieron los Platinum Music Award en donde Vega gano el estúpido concurso, vamos yo soy mejor que ella, pero la verdad me alegre por su logro, pero el estúpido de Beck no perdía oportunidad para tocarla o ella a él, la verdad no sabía por cuál de los dos sentir celos. Oh-POR-DIOS! Acaban de leer eso, yo sintiendo celos por Tori. No, no, era por Beck y ella que no perdía oportunidad para tocarlo, colgársele y abrazarlo. Pero yo no podía hacer nada solo seguí con mi vida. Incluso la acompañe a su reunión con el señor Mason Thornesmith. Algo paso en esa reunión, primero nos sacaron y ella se quedo adentro hablando con ese señor y segundo, al otro día llego vestida como un intento de ser como yo pero más friki. Tori tu eres estilo princesa, el negro déjamelo a mí.

Durante los días que se estuvo comportando raro y vistiendo con diferentes estilos de chica POP yo la ataque para que hablara, sabía que algo andaba mal pero no iría a decírselo, no, más bien la atacaba para que hablara, en el fondo sabía que algo malo le estaba pasando pero Jade West no se preocupa por Vega, jamás, prefiero arder en el infierno antes que eso, sería cool ¿no?

Faltaban dos días para la presentación y Mason Thornesmith llego a la escuela con su sequito, Vega estaba como siempre, con la ropa sencilla que siempre usaba y la hacía ver linda. Jade West, por ese pensamiento te autocastigaras más tarde. Ella se revelo demostrando lo que yo sospechaba era cierto. Beck la defendió pero no sirvió de nada porque ese tal Mason decidió reemplazarla y desgraciadamente fue conmigo, yo no quería quitarle los premios a Vega, ella se los gano.

- No, no lo hará - Dijo Beck en su intento desesperado por ayudar a Vega, yo iba a decir que no, pero su actitud, su forma de decirlo y pensar que con eso yo iba a decir que no, me hizo responder un sí. Estúpido canadiense, que se creía, que podía venir a salvar a Vega mandándome ¿a mí? Jade West, estás loco Beck loco, pero aun así te quiero, esa es mi verdad.

No me acomodaba con mi vestuario y mande a Cat con su "rehabilitador" por la adicción a los Bibbles a que me trajeran una falda, me senté a esperar a que llegaran cuando, sorpresa Beck estaba al ataque, vi cómo se acercaba a Tori y ella lo rechazo, dándole un golpecito en la barbilla.

- ¿Por qué no te puedo besar? - Le dijo él, yo me quede helada escuchando que más hablaban.

- Porque Jade es mi amiga - En serio Vega, después de todo lo malo que te he hecho, después de quitarte tu actuación, aun me consideras tu amiga.

- Desde cuando son amigas - Si, di yo también quiero saber.

- Pues.

- Si la semana pasada ella froto tu hamburguesa con sus pies - Si, fue gracioso eso. Probaste mis pies Toricita.

- Así que comí hamburguesas de pies - Decidí que no quería escuchar más, eres un idiota Beck y aun te sigo amando que es lo peor de todo, pero no dejaría que eso me afectara mi buen juicio.

Tori me demostró lealtad a pesar de lo mala que soy con ella. Le devolvería su presentación, pero como, no la iba a llamar, tal vez si canto algo y se lo dedique puede que funcione.

Ya estaba lista, ya faltaba un llamado y estaría en escena para cantar una canción en honor a Vega, los chicos llegaron y me desearon suerte. Estaba dando los retoques y apareces con tu sonrisa, aceptando el hecho de que yo iba a cantar. Pero no, ya te tenía ahí, estabas a mi lado, era hora de darte un poco de amor Vega. Y si te di amor a mi manera.

- No voy a hacerle eso a una amiga - Vi cómo te ilusionabas con el amiga - y tampoco a ti - Hiciste mala cara, yo tenía que bajarte de esa nube, me encanta ponerte mal Vega.

Tu presentación fue hermosa, cuando termino abrasaste a los chicos, yo me acerque y no perdiste oportunidad para abrazarme, si esa noche era tu noche Vega, disfrútala.

Luego Tori y Beck tuvieron una anticita, yo moría de celos, acaso Beck seguía interesado en ti, tenía que hacer algo para dañarles la noche y fue así como utilice a Cat para saber en qué lugares estaban. Cuando llegamos a la tienda de mascotas, supe que no podía hacer nada, Tori aunque era así toda melosa conmigo y siempre trataba de tener contacto físico conmigo, era solamente porque ella era así, muy tocona. No era por nada especial además ella no podía tener su conciencia tranquila si alguien la odiaba. Así que acepte que ella y Beck podían salir. O que el saliera con otras chicas.

Los días pasaron y entre ellos nada paso pero sí que me divertí cuando vino el amigo de Beck, Alce, a Los Ángeles, me deje llevar lo admito, pero no quería que Tori se quedara con él y bueno por ahí derecho fastidiaría a mi exnovio, se lo merece por hablar mal de mí para poderse besar con Vega.

Pues lo logre, me bese con Alce cuándo íbamos camino al Karaoke Dokie para la estúpida recolecta del nuevo baño para los chico el Tinkle- Aid. Hacía tiempo no probaba unos labios, pero no se comparan con lo de Beck, como serán los de Vega. Sonrío para mí al pensar tal cosa. Debo sacármela de la cabeza, pero ella es tan linda. Ay no, no, no, Jade empiezas a comportarte como Vega y eso no te lo puedes permitir.

Los días pasaron y el festival de Jam Luna llena estaba cerca. Yo me iba a presentar ya que la super stars quería descansar y estar al otro lado. Bueno era mi oportunidad de brillar. Estuve tranquila toda esa semana y ni siquiera la moleste pero ella quería atención y vaya forma de llamarla.

Te matare Tori Vega, lo juro, como se te ocurre pagarle a alguien para que salga conmigo, matame socialmente, sabes si quisieras saldría contigo, pero no, ella tenía que pagarle a alguien y lo peor es que el muy, muy, idiota era un cobarde. Salí y la perseguí, la quería matar, oh, ya tenía miles de formas de cómo hacerla sufrir, lo peor era que estaba junto Andre, su cómplice, los matare a los dos.

Así que están en el armario del conserje y con Beck, vaya masacre. Pensé mientras iba por la entrada de la biblioteca y aparecía desde arriba, vaya susto el que les pegue, así es Vega tenme miedo. Y todo eso para que, para que mi exnoviesito pudiera salir con otra chica.

- Sabes que has lo que quieras ya no me interesa - Salí de ahí, ya no me interesa Beck, me interesa otra persona pero no ella está muy entretenida siendo la celestina de mi ex.

Pero algo paso, él llego y subió al escenario después de mi presentación y dijo que me extrañaba, no les voy a negar que me movió todo cuando fue y me beso delante de todo el mundo y Vega desapareció para mí o eso creí. Todo parecía ir bien pero siempre esta Vega por ahí rondando y hacerme quebrantar sobre mis sentimientos por Beck.

- Estuvo genial - Hago una pausa y veo como Vega se emociona - Andre - Ella se desilusiona y hace cara "de ya sabía que ibas a decir eso".

- Estuvieron geniales chicos - Habla mi canadiense novio, que últimamente me irrita más, además no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo hablo mal de mí, es como un mal necesario.

- Gracias - Hablo ella y hace una pausa - Beck - Buena esa muchacha.

Esa noche, fue una de las tantas que moleste a Vega y ella me contestaba. Y así se fue yendo, me hice pasar por ella, en ese concurso estúpido solo por molestarla.

El día en que Sikowitz nos retó a decir Si durante todo el día, obligue a Vega a que estuviéramos juntas porque yo me estaba hartando ya de Beck y la verdad no quería compartir más sus estúpidos gustos, además podría disfrutar de la mitad latina por un rato a solas, para fastidiarla.

Si nuestra cita fue una alerta para darme cuenta de que ella me gustaba, este ese día fue una cachetada para mis sentimientos, ella tomo a iniciativa, me pidió un beso y yo se lo di bajo la excusa de que no podía decirle que no. La realidad era que yo también lo quería. Vi su lado malvado y eso me gusto.

Ambas jugamos a las amantes durante días, a las espaldas de Beck. Aun no era tiempo de que nuestro secreto se supiera. Ella moría de celos cuando me iba en el auto de Beck y sonreía maliciosamente cuando nos besábamos secretamente. Yo disfrutaba la situación pero tenía que terminar con alguna de las dos relaciones y no iba a ser con mi juguete nuevo. Tenía mucho por delante con Tori. Beck ya era algo viejo y usado, no había nada de sorpresa.

Vega resultaba ser muy entretenida, la hacía enojar y luego la contentaba, cosa que me gustaba hacer, si mi juguete personal.

Beck casi se muere cuando yo le conté los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, durante semanas nos dejó de hablar, pero eso para mí no era importante, Vega sí estuvo como tonta pidiéndole perdón, hasta que la regañe que lo dejara, se le pasaría y si ella seguía así yo la dejaría. Adivinen que hizo, si lo dejo hasta que él solito volvió a hablarnos.

Aunque no lo crean me he vuelto mejor persona, pero solo para ella. Solo Tori tiene ese privilegio de ver mi parte más vulnerable y aunque no me agrade mucho, ella se lo gano, nadie es capaz de soportar dos años de malos tratos para tener una oportunidad de estar conmigo. La amo, aunque no se lo diga mucho. Mi latina no duda en decírmelo lo todo los días, y aquí estoy con ella, a mi manera.

Quien iba a pensar que después de esa "cita" todo iba a cambiar entre nosotras, en mí.

**Dejen reviews para saber que tengo que mejorar :P ... Thank You**


End file.
